Quero apenas me divertir
by Anamateia
Summary: O que acontece quando alguém que é festeiro por natureza, recebe um pedido de alguém que tem uma casta de menino bondoso? Afinal de contas, ele queria apenas se divertir e para isso arrastou seus amigos juntos. **Fanfic ligada ao Retorno** **Comédia**
1. Chapter 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou fazendo isso porque sim! Como eu queria algo de ano novo e não consegui, agora que estou com um bocado mais de criatividade, estou aqui. Não tem intuito nenhum, é só diversão. Claro que se passa no universo do Retorno, mas né... vamos lá?

 **Aviso:** Crianças menores de 18 anos não deve ingerir bebida alcoólica. Tanto que o Max e o Kenny tem quase a mesma idade do Tyson e no Retorno, todos os Bladebreakers tem acima de 18 anos. Quem ainda dúvida sobre o Kenny, é só assistir a v-force!

 **Aviso 2:** Os oc's que estão na minha fanfic me pertencem e a única, além de mim, que tem permissão é a Nêssa Hiwatari/Niziye Rammsteiner!

 **Aviso 3:** Divirtam-se!

 **Quero apenas me divertir**

Eram quase final da última fase do campeonato, para muitos um dia mais decisivo de suas vidas, mas para outros, estava entediante.

— Gente, estou entediado. – Max falava irritado enquanto guardava a beyblade. – Parece que sempre fazemos as mesmas coisas de sempre.

Aquela frase atrai a curiosidade dos amigos.

— Como assim? Eu discordo, olha tudo o que passamos ultimamente. – Tyson é o primeiro a discordar do amigo.

— Vocês me entenderam, o clima tá pesado! E parece que vamos só fazer a mesma coisa. – Max continuava irritado.

— O que você quer fazer? – Daichi olhava para o loiro.

— Pelo visto nada. – o loiro bufa frustrado.

Logo em seguida, vão andando para o hotel, mas não antes de dar de cara com Ana, que estava um pouco mais ajeitada e animada que o normal.

— E aí, molecada? – os cumprimenta.

— Onde você vai? – Daichi pergunta curioso.

— Bem, como aguento treino de beyblade e exercícios, acho que consigo dar umas voltas por aí. – diz animada.

— Posso ir junto? – Max pergunta, quase que desesperado.

— Nem pensar! – Kai intervêm.

— Porque não? – o loiro rebate.

— Max, estou falando para o seu bem, melhor não.

— Você saiu com ela, porque não posso? - olha para a Ana. – Espera uns 15 minutos? Só para eu tomar um banho e me ajeitar, sou bem rápido.

— Vai lá.

Kai olha irritado para Ana.

— Não o incentive.

— Kai, vai cagar! Deixa ele, é bom finalmente ter companhia pra festar.

— Posso ir também? – Tyson diz em um tom meio envergonhado.

— Vamos todos. – Ana grita animada.

— Pode ser uma boa ideia, mas eu não vou beber. – Ray fala para os amigos.

Kenny balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa.

— O que? – Tyson estranha o nerd.

— Daichi, ele é menor de idade.

— Vocês estão brincando comigo? – Daichi fica irritado. – Eu vou junto.

— Não é pelo fato de não querer, é de não poder. – Kenny explicada para o menino.

— Mas que droga, estão de zoação comigo? – o ruivo fica ainda mais irritado.

— Desculpa, ruivinho, mas para onde eu vou não aceitam menores de idade. – Ana lamenta. – Foi mal mesmo, preferiria que fosse você no lugar do bostão. – se referindo ao Kai.

— Que seja. – o ruivo diz irritado. – Divirtam-se. – se afasta deles.

— Daichi! – Ana o chama, mas sem sucesso.

Tyson balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Ele logo esquece.

— Tadinho, fiquei com dó dele. – Ana olhava para onde o Daichi havia ido.

— Fica tranquila, logo ele esquece. – consola. – Vamos nos ajeitar e já te encontramos aqui.

— Ok. – a garota vai até uma das cadeiras.

Já os Bladebreakers vão até o quarto.

— Vocês não podem fazer isso. – Kai ainda tentava argumentar.

— Porque não? – Tyson pergunta.

— É complicado explicar.

— Complicado nada! – rebate. – A gente não vai beber, só vamos nos divertir.

— Vocês não tem noção de onde isso pode parar. – ainda tenta argumentar.

— Vai com a gente e aí nos "protege". – Tyson encarava o amigo. – Cara, já passamos por muita coisa, acho que essa fase de "não me importo com vocês" já passou né?

— Depois não digam que eu não avisei. – vai até a mochila.

— Você vai? – Max fala animado.

— Vou, alguém precisa ficar sóbrio para que vocês não percam o juízo. – dizia sério.

Horas mais tarde no restaurante, Daichi estava irritado, tanto que havia perdido o apetite. Claro que alguém alegre como ele estar irritado chamaria a atenção de alguém que o conhecesse mais.

— Daichi, você está bem? – Carter pergunta preocupado ao ver a cara do menino.

— Aqueles idiotas dos Bladebreakers. – dizia bufando.

— O que aconteceu?

— Foram sair e me deixaram aqui, como se eu não fosse ninguém.

— Deve ser porque você é o mais novo e eles se preocupam com o seu bem-estar. – Carter consolava o pequeno, mas no fundo estava curioso sobre o que os outros foram fazer.

— Eu não quero encher a cara, só quero me divertir!

— Espera, como é? – o homem fica preocupado.

— Eu sei que sou menor de idade, mas custava pelo menos ver se eu poderia ir ou não, que saco! – ainda estava irritado.

— Eles foram beber?

Mesmo Carter perguntando, Daichi estava irritado demais para responder.

— Mas eles vão me pagar, ninguém me ignora e fica por isso mesmo. – sai do restaurante irritado.

— Daichi, espera. – tenta ir atrás do garoto, mas o perde de vista. – _O que esse menino vai aprontar? E o que os outros estão fazendo?_ – pensa consigo mesmo.

 **-X-**

Enquanto isso, eles em uma espécie de bar/pizzaria, tinha música, gente dançando, pizzas. E claro que, com exceção da Ana, os Bladebreakers estavam nervosos.

— Tô com dó do Daichi. – olhava para a cesta de petiscos.

— Ele vai ficar bem. – diz o Max. – E aí, como você se diverte? – estava empolgado.

— Agora só quero comer uma pizza. – dá risada do outro. – E tomar uma cerveja.

— Ana, você não tem noção de que hoje é importante pra mim. – o loiro diz em um tom de voz sério. – Eu adoro o Daichi, mas nunca fiz nada assim antes, e desde o dia em que a gente falou com o Kai e percebemos ele estava bêbado, eu pensei: um dia eu quero ficar assim!

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntava, pois tinha medo de ser ofendida.

— Deve ser muito bom passear com alguém que se diverte sem pensar no que os outros vão falar. Eu preciso disso! Por favor! – Max praticamente implorava.

— Beleza, vamos lá! – come um pedaço de pizza. – Amigo. – chama o garçom. – Vou querer duas cervejas pra mim... – olha para o Kai. – E aí, aprendeu já?

— Sério?

Ana pede duas pra ele também.

— Porque isso? – Max pergunta.

— É uma pra virar e a outra pra tomar aos golinhos, mas você como é novinho é bom tomar tranquilo.

O loiro se anima.

— Eu também quero!

— Max! – Tyson se preocupa. – Tem certeza?

— Absoluta! – Max estava animado.

— Ok! – a garota se anima também. – Vamos lá!

Assim que as cervejas chegam e os sucos do Tyson, Kenny e Ray. Max é o primeiro a tomar na virada.

— Isso foi sexy! – Ana elogia o garoto.

Max solta uma risada envergonha.

— Sério?

— Claro! – come mais um pedaço de pizza, enquanto começava a tomar a outra cerveja. – Viu só? Aprendeu? Aproveita que tá de graça. – tira sarro do Kai.

— Não vou entrar nesse seu joguinho. – toma tranquilo, o segundo copo.

Ana dá de ombros.

— Não tô falando nada.

— Achei que cerveja era mais doce. – Max reclama do gosto, mas começa a beber o segundo copo.

Tyson olhava para o cardápio e vê algo que o interessa.

— O que é _piña colada_?

— É um coquetel, é bem docinho, vocês vão gostar.

— Quero experimentar. – pede para o garçom.

— Vem, Max! – Ana se levanta. – Vamos dançar!

— Sério?

— Vamos! – vai puxando, mas não antes de terminar o restante do copo.

— Beleza! – o loiro toma resto da cerveja e vai.

Depois de alguns minutos, o garçom trazia a bebida ao Tyson.

— Isso não vai ser bom. – Ray balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Calma, eu não pretendo beber e então vou cuidar deles.

— Galera, tomem isso, é muito bom e nem é forte. – dá o copo para o Kenny.

— Isso é bom mesmo. – o jovem toma mais um gole. – Pelo menos não vamos ficar bêbados.

— Ainda bem. – Ray experimenta a bebida. – Isso é muito bom! – fica surpreso com o drinque. – Garçom.

 **-X-**

Horas mais tarde ainda na lanchonete, todos já estavam levemente "altos".

— Eu não consigo me divertir sabendo que o Daichi tá sozinho. – Ana falava de jeito desanimado, enquanto batia a cabeça na mesa.

Kenny se levanta, mas não antes de tomar o restante da bebida.

— Já sei, vamos passar no mercado comprar um monte de presentes pra ele e voltamos para o hotel.

Max se anima.

— Vamos fazer uma festa pra ele!

— Quem liga para o Daichi? – diz o Tyson com um certo tom de desprezo.

— Depois eu sou o idiota. – Kai balança a cabeça negativamente. – Ele fala e ninguém da bola, se eu falar é... nossa que escroto!

Ray que também já estava meio alterado se aproxima do Kai.

— É que ele falando, a gente sabe que é da boca pra fora. Você se falar, não só é verdadeiro, mas logo em seguida você nos trai e vai para a outra equipe. – o garoto fica pensativo. – Não sei como você ainda nos traiu.

Kai o olha irritado.

— Seu chinês desgraçado. – diz em um tom sério. – Estava só esperando o momento para jogar isso na minha cara.

— A verdade dói. – Ray falava como se não fosse nada, enquanto terminava mais um copo do coquetel.

— Quer uma verdade? – Kai olhava sério para o amigo. – Ninguém se importa com você.

Ray apenas dá risada.

— Claro... diz isso para o Tyson que quando eu disse a primeira vez que iria embora, ele foi atrás de mim. – fala em tom descrente.

— Ainda dúvida? Vamos lá. Há quase três anos atrás, quando resolvemos cada ir para uma equipe, lembra? Então, Tyson ficou puto comigo durante muito tempo. Ele ficou magoado com o Max, porque sempre foram parceiros... e você? No começo foi "caramba", mas não muito tempo depois, que se dane. Não só isso, mas todas as meninas que você tentou conquistar, adivinha quantas caíram na sua conversa?

Ray o olhou irritado.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que ninguém está nem aí pra você, tanto que se fosse substituído por um cone, ninguém ia ligar. – Kai sorri de jeito sádico. – A verdade dói.

— Eu vou te arrebentar. – atira uma pizza em Kai.

Max se levanta irritado, não o bastante para largar a cerveja.

— Parem de brigar e vamos lá! O Daichi está esperando. – deixa um monte de dinheiro na mesa e vai saindo da lanchonete.

— _Vambora!_ – Ana pega um último pedaço de pizza e sai.

Ao chegarem no mercado, Kai pega um carrinho.

— Entre aí! – diz para o Max, que estava animado e entre no carrinho.

— Espera! – Tyson entra junto.

No primeiro corredor vazio, Kai corre em uma velocidade inacreditável, mas acaba escorrendo em um liquido que vazava de uma lata derrubada no mercado, assim que caiu, soltou o carrinho. Max e Tyson foram de frente contra a parede.

— Mas que droga! – Tyson sai do carrinho irritado.

— De novo! – Max grita animado.

Ao verem Kai, ele estava deitado no corredor.

— O que aconteceu? – Tyson pergunta curioso.

— Estou com calor. – Kai continua deitado, enquanto aproveitava o chão frio.

Ana pega as pernas do Kai e o arrasta.

— Você é um esfregão, vamos deixar o chão limpo.

— Não, só se me pagarem bem. – tenta se levantar, mas continuava sendo arrastado. – Espera aí, eu vi algo.

A garota solta as pernas dele e ele se levanta.

— Sempre quis experimentar. – Kai pega umas dez latas de leite condensado. – Cadê a porra do carrinho que eu peguei? – grita irritado, como se não lembrasse do que aconteceu.

— Tá lá. – Max corre até o carrinho amassado na parede, por sorte ainda andava. Kai ataca as latas dentro do carrinho e eles vão andando.

— Eu quero queijo. – Ana estava com um pedaço de queijo cheddar nas mãos.

Kenny a olha estranho.

— Queijo?

— Uhum, quero ser um rato! – pegou uma ratoeira que estava a venda no mercado.

— Que tal laranja? – Kai só abre um leve sorriso cínico.

— Pega a laranja e enfie no seu rabo! – diz irritada. – Mas eu quero queijo!

— Se a Ana for um rato, eu quero ser um abacaxi! – Max grita no meio do mercado.

Kai vai até a sessão de frios e pega um queijo suíco.

— Se quiser ser um rato, tem que ser o queijo de furinhos.

— Por quê?

— Isso é ciência. – Kai fazia uma cara de como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Pergunte ao Kenny.

— Chief?

— É verdade! – responde de forma automática, enquanto lia a composição química de um sabão em pó.

— Vivendo e aprendendo, vai o de furinhos então. – Ana concorda, enquanto também colocava a ratoeira no carrinho.

— Agora como eu faço para ser um abacaxi? – pergunta ao Kai, que faz uma cara de pensativo.

— Abacaxi tem espinhos, você precisa de espinhos.

Max pula e sai correndo.

— Eu já sei! – ao voltar, ele estava com um peixe congelado nas mãos. – Peixe tem espinho.

Kai aplaudiu.

— Perfeito, coloca no carrinho.

Kenny se aproxima.

— Gente, esse sabão em pó é o mais ecologicamente correto, acho que deveríamos levar. – o nerd falava em tom sério.

— Coloca aí.

Eles saíram do mercado, não só tinham comprado o que queriam, o que não queriam, mas muita coisa que não precisava, mas foi comprado algumas bebidas e todas as garrafas foram esvaziadas no caminho. Ao chegarem ao hotel, Max olha para a entrada.

— O que vamos fazer?

— Eu vou pra piscina, ainda estou com calor. – deixa as compras com os meninos e sai correndo.

— Vou junto. – Ana larga as sacolas no chão e sai correndo.

— Ray, você que não está fazendo nada, chama o Daichi e diz pra ele que temos uma surpresa na piscina. – Kenny pega as sacolas no chão e sai correndo. Seguidos do Max e do Tyson.

 **Continua...**

E foi isso, espero que tenham gostado! Parte 2 sai em breve! Prometo! Mas é isso, deixem sua opinião!

Beijos no coração de todos e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou fazendo isso porque sim! Como eu queria algo de ano novo e não consegui, agora que estou com um bocado mais de criatividade, estou aqui. Não tem intuito nenhum, é só diversão. Claro que se passa no universo do Retorno, mas né... vamos lá?

A música usada pertence ao Rupert Holmes - Pina Colada, usada por motivos óbvios!

 **Aviso:** Crianças menores de 18 anos não deve ingerir bebida alcoólica. Tanto que o Max e o Kenny tem quase a mesma idade do Tyson e no Retorno, todos os Bladebreakers tem acima de 18 anos. Quem ainda dúvida sobre o Kenny, é só assistir a v-force! E alguns (TODOS) personagens estarão OOC. (Forgive me, or not)

 **Aviso 2:** Os oc's que estão na minha fanfic me pertencem e a única, além de mim, que tem permissão é a Nêssa Hiwatari/Niziye Rammsteiner (escrotiane)!

 **Aviso 3:** Divirtam-se!

 **Quero apenas me divertir pt.2**

Ray andou até o quarto dos Bladebreakers, mas viu Daichi que saía de lá, e ele estava dando risada.

— Ray! Chegou cedo! – fica meio assustado, mas aliviado de ver só um deles lá.

— Oi Daichi. – ia andando, mas meio tropeçando nos pés. – A galera está te esperando na piscina.

— Como assim?

— Não conseguiram se divertir sem você, porque afinal de contas, você é mais importante, mesmo chegando por último. Mesmo eu...

Daichi o interrompe.

— Do que está falando?

— Nada... nada! – deixa a pequena garrafa de licor de chocolate em uma mesa nos corredores. – Vamos.

O garoto olha.

— Vocês estão bêbados?

Ray o olhou e abriu um leve sorriso.

— Só um pouquinho... – fica pensativo. – O Max quer ser um abacaxi!

Daichi sorri animado.

— Preciso ver isso. – sai correndo.

— Claro me deixe aqui. – diz irritado, mas vai atrás do amigo.

Na piscina, que ficava aberta, mas por ser noite não havia ninguém. Kai estava mexendo no bolso.

— Cara, porque não pulou ainda? – Ana pergunta curiosa. – O que está fazendo? – olha o garoto agachado.

— Comprei uma coisa. – era uma caixa pequena de papelão.

— O que? – ao ver ele termina um desenho no chão. – Giz! – grita animada.

— Foi mais forte que eu. – olha para o desenho da Ana. – Porque essa mania de desenhar cocô?

— A única coisa que eu sei desenhar é cocô!

Kai fica pensativo e olha para os lados.

— Preciso de ajuda.

Ana joga o giz na piscina.

— Só falar. – bate continência.

— Eu preciso de algo que não sei explicar, mas se eu ver, vou saber, aí preciso trazer pra cá. – o jovem continuava com uma cara de quem estava pensando.

— Acho que sei o que você precisa. – vai andando, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

Quando Max chega na piscina, e vê o desenho.

— Isso é um cocô? – fica olhando.

— É um bolo! – Tyson rebate. – De camadas. – pegou um dos gizes e desenhou uma vela. – Agora é um bolo de aniversário!

Enquanto eles estavam ali, o Daichi chega.

— Daichi! – Max sai correndo e o abraça. – Desculpa a gente!

— Cara, você tá fedendo. – o ruivo tenta se afastar, mas não consegue porque o loiro ainda o abraçava.

— Não estou! Tenho cheiro de frutas vermelhas... E ABACAXI! – grita no ouvido do ruivo.

— Vou jogar vocês na piscina! – Tyson começa a puxar os dois até piscina e os joga lá.

Kenny vem correndo.

— Você também! – empurra o Tyson.

— Chief, seu patife! – grita irritado.

O nerd começa a rir.

— Trouxa! Hahaha... – mas logo é empurrado por Ray.

— Quem ri por último ri melhor! – Ray grita como se tivesse ganhado uma medalha.

Eles estavam lá, mas ouvem alguém gritando.

— Se afastem porque o Ray vai pular na piscina! – era a voz do Kai.

Assim que fala, o chinês se afasta e se segura na parede, para evitar que fosse jogado na piscina. Mas o que ele não esperava era Kai jogando um cone de trânsito na água.

— Kai, seu filho da puta! – Ray grita irritado.

Ana e Kai se aproximam, Kai havia pego o cone de trânsito e Ana uma enxada.

— O nome dele é Ray? – Tyson pergunta enquanto tirava o cone do fundo da piscina.

— Não! – dizia Kai, enquanto estava no chão tirando os coturnos, e logo em seguida a roupa. – É o Ray!

— Eu juro que vou acabar com a sua raça! – o chinês continuava gritando irritado, mas foi ignorado pelo Kai, que pula na piscina.

Ana pega as roupas do Kai e as coloca no buraco onde ficava o filtro da piscina.

— Vou guardar.

— Me dá isso. – Ray pega um dos calçados do Kai, pois o outro já estava na piscina e joga longe.

Kai deu de ombros.

— Não ligo, meu amigo Ray compra outro. – pega o cone de trânsito. – Não é?

Daichi olhando aquilo começa a rir.

— Kai, você está bêbado! – grita alegre.

— Não, estou vingativo. – dizia sério, larga o cone e vai até o pequeno. – Mas assim, voltamos por causa de você, que é alguém ativo na equipe. E isso é importante. Não é Ray? – olha para o cone, mas depois para o chinês. – Desculpe, confundo os dois.

—Vai à merda, Kai!

— Daichi! – Ana pula na piscina e abraça o pequeno. – Me desculpa!

Já o ruivo fica envergonhado.

— Não precisa se desculpar. – tira sarro, pois a garota estava chorando.

— Não era justo! – tentando se explicar. – Eu adoro você, não deveria ter saído. – abraça de novo.

— Tá tudo bem! – começa a rir.

— Trouxe um presente para você! – sai da água e vai até uma das sacolas, ao voltar tropeçando nos próprios pés, se agacha para ficar perto do ruivo. – Eu te amo. – dá um pacote de macarrão.

O ruivo dá risada.

— Era tudo o que eu queria! – olhando o pacote nas mãos e o sorriso idiota da outra.

— Esse aí é especial, trouxe só pra você.

Max sai da piscina e vai até a sacola.

— Quase ia esquecendo. – pega o peixe congelado e joga em uma das piscinas que havia ali. – Ele quase morreu. – volta para as sacolas, pega um pente e coloca na cabeça. – SOU UM ABACAXI!

— Quer ser um rato? – Ana pergunta ao Daichi.

— O que? – o ruivo não entende.

Ana pega o queijo e a ratoeira.

— Eu vou ver um rato.

— Ver?

A garota apenas balança a cabeça confirmando.

— Para ver como eles se comportam. Quer vir?

— Depois. – o menino começa a rir de novo.

— Ok. – ela sorri.

Daichi olha para as sacolas.

— Agora vi algo bom! – pega uma das latas. Já Kai olha para o Daichi e vai até ele.

— Deixa que eu abro. – pega a lata, enquanto rolava para fora da piscina. – Sou o mais velho, e você não se machuca. – começa a procurar algo que pudesse abrir.

— Você é burro cara! – Daichi grita. – Isso não se abre na mão, precisa de um abridor.

Kai olhou para o Daichi.

— Eu vou abrir. – deixa a lata no chão e vai andando até a enxada que Ana havia trazido. – Quero ver essa merda ficar fechada! – usando toda a sua força alcoolizada, ele bate na lata, mas ao invés de abri-la, ela explode e voa leite condensado para todo lado.

Max que estava lambuzado de leite condensado, pega uma garrafa de rum e começa a gritar.

— Vou virar uma _pina colada_! – o loiro começa a berrar.

— _If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain. –_ Ana começa a cantar. – _If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain._

— _If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape!_ – Max continua.

Tyson sai da piscina.

— Vamos voltar para o hotel.

— Mas porque se aqui tá tão bom? – Kenny dizia enquanto boiava na piscina.

— Eu acabei de fazer xixi na piscina. – o moreno dizia como se não fosse nada.

— Ah cara, seu porco! – sai da água.

Quando entram no estabelecimento, vão direto ao elevador. Kenny fica olhando para o aquário.

— Os peixes são tão bonitos. – fica admirando.

— Deixei meu peixe lá! – Max olha para fora.

— Dou dez dólares para quem comer um. – Kai desafia os amigos.

— Cinquenta. – Tyson olha para o amigo.

— Fechado! – os dois apertam as mãos.

Tyson olha para os lados, pega um peixe dourado e coloca na boca. Ao ficar um alguns minutos, ele cospe.

— Não dá! – começa a cuspir.

— O peixe! – Max grita assustado e corre para pegar o bichinho que pulava desesperado, mas consegue pegá-lo e coloca no aquário de novo.

Kai olha para trás.

— Esquecemos! – dá o dinheiro para o Tyson e sai correndo.

Todos olham esquisito, mas não muito tempo depois, Kai volta com o cone.

— O Ray tava na piscina, depois não fique dizendo que não nos importamos com você. – falava com o cone.

— Seu idiota! – o chinês grita irritado.

Kai olha para Ray.

— Desculpa, confundi de novo! – respira fundo. – Acho que estou bêbado. – com jeito sarcástico.

Ray joga as sacolas no chão.

— Vou te ensinar uma lição! – pula no Kai e começa a bater nele, o outro tenta se defender.

— Vocês estão loucos? – Kenny grita de raiva.

— Tragam o gel! – Ana instiga a briga.

— Eu vou resolver isso. – Max vai até os dois e puxa a orelha de cada um, mas com força, parando a briga na hora.

— Solta. – Ray reclamava por doía de verdade.

— Max, eu te aviso, se não me soltar. – Kai ameaça, mas só leva mais um puxão. – Maldito!

— Vão parar de brigar? – o loiro olha com raiva para os dois. Ray e Kai se entreolham.

— Vamos. – ambos dizem em um tom baixo.

— Apertem as mãos! – dá mais uma puxada na orelha deles, fazendo com que obedecessem.

Max solta e sorri.

— É isso aí. – o loiro diz satisfeito.

— Isso foi sexy. – Ana elogia o Max.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Daichi olha sem graça para os amigos.

— Gente, queria pedir desculpas.

Os Bladebreakers olham para o jovem.

— Eu tava com raiva e fiz algo ruim. – estava envergonhado. – Joguei as escovas de dentes de vocês na privada...

Kai olhou para o ruivo.

— Cem dólares para quem usar. – os desafia.

— Não é só isso... – o jovem continuava. – Joguei trigo, mostarda e catchup na mochila de vocês e esfreguei os pés no travesseiro de vocês.

Ray, Tyson, Kai e Kenny olham para o Daichi.

— Esquece isso, depois lavamos! – diz Tyson animado. – Vamos comer pizza.

Max começa a rir, e Ana olha para o Kai.

— Kai. – a garota chama. – Venha aqui. – ele vai até ela e o Max. – Posso ver uma coisa?

— Ver o que? - pergunta intrigado.

Ana se aproxima e mexe no cabelo do Kai, assim que olha dá risada.

— Caralho meu! – faz uma feição de choque.

— O que?

— Você é orelhudo pra caralho! – Ana começa a rir.

Kai a olha irritado.

— Não sou! – afasta a mão da garota.

— Agora entendi porque você deixa o cabelo grande. Nossa... – continua tirando sarro.

— Desculpa Kai, mas é verdade. – Max começa a rir também.

— Vão à merda. – Kai brada de jeito zangado, logo em seguida se afasta deles. – É mentira. – vai até o espelho e começa a ver.

Ana dá risada.

— Olha a insegurança!

— Cala a boca! – continuava vendo. – Isso é mentira de vocês. – sai de perto do espelho.

— Calma, é normal ter um defeito. – a garota tentava segurar a risada.

— Não, eu sou perfeito. – deita-se na cama, esquecendo completamente o que o Daichi havia feito.

Ana senta-se do lado dele, enquanto faz carinho na cabeça dele.

— Calma cara, isso não é nada! Pensa comigo, sua futura namorada vai ter sorte. Por que além de ser bonito, nunca vai deixar ela sem sinal de celular. – puxa a orelha dele.

— Sai daqui. – ele empurra ela, que cai no chão dando risada.

— Vou mexer. – ela pega uma mochila de um dos rapazes e começa a fuçar.

Depois de um tempo, Ray e Kenny aparecem.

— Aposto que nem sentiram minha falta. – Ray reclama.

— Você esteve aqui o tempo todo. – Kai dizia naturalmente, enquanto apontava para a cama do chinês, onde tinha o cone.

— Vai à merda, Kai! – joga a pizza no chão.

Ana sorri.

— Comida! – a garota corre enquanto vestia o cachecol do Kai, o macacão do Max e o boné do Tyson.

Max olha para as sacolas.

— Olha o que eu achei. – o loiro fica animado ao mostrar a tequila.

Um último grito animado de um dos rapazes.

— Isso!

 **\- X -**

No dia seguinte, o quarto estava uma zona, todos os colchões estavam no chão, como uma grande cama. Cortinas haviam sido arrebentadas. Dois lençóis estavam amarrados como se fosse uma corda, a enxada e o cone ainda estavam lá. Inclusive, o cone estava na cama, sem colchão, do Ray.

Max era o primeiro a acordar, e vai caminhando para o banheiro, tropeçando em todos.

— Nossa. – começa a passar mal e vomita. – Acho que exagerei. – olha no espelho e vê escrito algo na camiseta: "Sou um abacaxi". Lava o rosto, escova os dentes (sim com a mesma), ia saindo do banheiro. – Bom dia, galera. – diz meio desanimado.

Tyson é o primeiro a acordar.

— Que dor de cabeça. – o moreno nem o cumprimenta, coloca a mão na cabeça, pois como as cortinas viraram cobertores, a luz do sol invadia o quarto sem dó.

— O que aconteceu ontem? – o loiro pergunta, enquanto se joga no colchão.

— Vocês ficaram muito bêbados. – Daichi tirava sarro, enquanto estava bem.

Tyson e Max se entreolham.

— Espero que tenha valido a pena. – Tyson diz com desdém para o Max.

— Acho que sim.

Daichi começa a rir.

— Foi bem engraçado! Vamos tomar café? – diz o ruivo animado.

Tyson olha para os amigos praticamente desmaiados no chão.

— Vamos nos ajeitar e aí descemos. – vai ao banheiro.

O ruivo olha em pânico para Max e Tyson.

— Vocês vão escovar os dentes?

— Claro, você não escova os dentes, seu porquinho? – Tyson tira sarro do pequeno.

— Seria melhor que... – o pequeno olha. – Deixa pra lá. – nota alguém acordando. – Oi, Ana! Bom dia. – sorri para a garota.

— Bom dia... – coloca a mão na cabeça. – Nunca mais vou beber. – se levanta.

Daichi se aproxima.

— Vai tomar café com a gente?

— Não sei nem onde eu tô. – chacoalha a cabeça. – Eu vou pro meu quarto, encontro vocês lá embaixo.

— Até depois. – continua sorrindo para a garota. Ana olha para o pequeno.

— O que foi? – pergunta desconfiada.

— Nada. – continua sorrindo.

— Que seja, até mais. – Ana se despede e sai do quarto. Enquanto isso, Daichi vai acordar os outros.

Algum tempo depois, eles vão para o restaurante do hotel, todos com uma cara de ressaca das bravas. Menos Daichi, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas não era de felicidade.

— Porque essa cara de idiota? – Kai pergunta ao ruivo.

— Porque nos divertimos bastante, tudo estava bem, até pegarem a tequila, mas claro que eu fui o único que não bebi. Ou muito desabafo, choro, piada, dúvidas, mas eu tive uma certeza. Então... – abre um sorriso ainda mais largo e pilantra.

— E então o que? – Tyson pergunta.

— Vão ter que me pagar muito bem para não espalhar para todo mundo! – olhava de jeito psicótico para os Bladebreakers. – Principalmente você! – aponta para um deles.

 **Fim!**

Acabou essa porra! Demorou, mas foi! Desculpem-me por isso galera! Aí quis mostrar os tipos de bêbados, o alegre, o amigo, a que ama todo mundo, o que quer ser coisas que não podem, o que admira tudo e por aí vai. Descubram quem é o que! Mas é isso, espero que gostem! Beijos e até mais!


End file.
